comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah Hex
Jonah Hex is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Jonah Hex #55: 05 May 2010 Current Issue :Jonah Hex: No Way Back HC: 03 Jun 2010 Next Issue :Jonah Hex #56: 03 Jun 2010 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Jonah Hex' - Outlaw, bounty hunter, gunslinger. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Jonah Hex: No Way Back This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Jonah Hex #55 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents: Jonah Hex, vol. 1' - Collects stories from All-Star Western #2-8, 10-11 & Weird Western Tales #12-14, 16-33 (in B&W). "Jonah Hex had no friends, but he did have two companions: death, and the acrid smell of gunsmoke." - WorldCat - ISBN 140120760X *'Jonah Hex: Welcome to Paradise' - Collects All-Star Western #10, Weird Western Tales #14, 17, 22, 26, 29 and 30, and Jonah Hex vol. 1 #2 &4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227570 *'Jonah Hex: Two-Gun Mojo' - Collects Jonah Hex: Two-Gun Mojo #1-5. "The Wild West has never been wilder! Glimpse into the dark and dangerous world of the late 19th century as only Jonah Hex can, and see the enigmatic wanderer take on a circus of the undead." - WorldCat - ISBN 156389162X *'Jonah Hex: A Face Full of Violence' - Collects #1-6. "The mysterious bounty hunter and thinking man's killer was a hero to some; a villain to others; and wherever he rode, people spoke his name in whispers." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210953 *'Jonah Hex, vol. 2: Guns of Vengeance' - Collects #7-12. "Hex dodges bullets, rights wrongs and courts death in these lushly illustrated tales!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212492 *'Jonah Hex, vol. 3: Origins' - Collects #13-18. "The never-before-told origin of Jonah Hex plus other tales of his travels in the old West, dodging bullets, righting wrongs and courting death." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214908 *'Jonah Hex, vol. 4: Only the Good Die Young' - Collects #19-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216897 *'Jonah Hex, vol. 5: Luck Runs Out' - Collects #25-30. "Features a lost chapter from the end of Hex’s trail, in which he meets his son in an awkward and violent encounter." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219608 *'Jonah Hex, vol. 6: Bullets Don't Lie' - Collects #31-36. "Hex joins a posse and hunts a gang of killers. Plus: Learn the reason why Hex wears a Confederate uniform." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221572 *'Jonah Hex, vol. 7: Lead Poisoning' - Collects #37-42. "Hex runs afoul of a trio of beautiful female bounty hunters and almost becomes the victim of a doctor’s grisly practice." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224857 *'Jonah Hex, vol. 8: Six Gun War' - Collects #44-49. "Quentin Turnbull is out for vengeance on the man he believes is responsible for killing his son: Jonah Hex!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140122587X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Jimmy Palmiotti and Justin Gray. Jonah Hex created by John Albano and Tony DeZuñiga. Publishing History First published in 2005. A previous Jonah Hex ongoing series ran for 92 issues from 1977-1985. Several Jonah Hex mini-series were published under the Vertigo imprint during the 1990s. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Jonah Hex: No Way Back HC: 03 Jun 2010 :Jonah Hex #56: 03 Jun 2010 :Jonah Hex #57: 08 Jul 2010 :Jonah Hex #58: 04 Aug 2010 News & Features * 26 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Jonah-Hex-100426.html Jonah Hex Celebrates Year 5 With Comics, Movie, Animation] * 01 Dec 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23890 Cooke Heads West with Jonah Hex] * 01 Dec 2009 - CBR TV: Jimmy Palmiotti (video) * 03 Aug 2009 - The Pen is Mightier than the Revolver: Chatting with Jimmy Palmiotti * 06 May 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/050906-Gulacy.html Back in the Saddle: Paul Gulacy Returns to Jonah Hex] * 27 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040927-Jonah-Turnbull.html Facing Turnbull: Palmiotti & Gray on Jonah Hex's 6-Parter] * 18 Mar 2009 - CBR TV: Jimmy Palmiotti * 09 Mar 2009 - Jonah Hex Gets Bigger & Badder * 04 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020904-Jonah-Hex40.html Back in the Saddle Again: David Michael Beck on Jonah Hex] * 21 Oct 2008 - Reflections: Justin Gray * 03 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100803-Jonah-Hex.html Explaining the Uniform: Justin Gray on Jonah Hex] * 04 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090804-JHWilliamsHex.html JH Williams: On Drawing Jonah Hex] * 02 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080702-CookeHex.html Riding With Jonah Hex: Darwyn Cooke] * 18 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080618-JordiJonah.html Riding With Jonah Hex: Jordi Bernet] * 01 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=152192 Riding with Jonah Hex: Justin Gray] * 04 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=138484 Riding with Jonah Hex: Giuseppe Camuncoli] * 15 Jul 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Jimmy Palmiotti * 15 Jun 2007 - Jimmy Palmiotti Gets His Hands Dirty * 09 Oct 2005 - Justin Gray & Jimmy Palmiotti: A Hex of a Year * 30 Oct 2005 - Jimmy Palmiotti: The Outlaw Jonah Hex Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Jonah Hex Category:Western Category:Historical